Beautiful
by Ponella
Summary: Something I thought up after watching episode 4 of series 6, because I couldn't stand to see the Doctor cry or see the TARDIS' vocal side die. I'm terrible at summaries, please just R&R and enjoy! Rating may be subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I… tonight's episode made me cry. I cried _with _the Doctor when he the TARDIS stopped being able to talk, and I have to say Steven Moffat just… he got it _right _with that one, just like he did with _Vincent and the Doctor_, and I couldn't be happier as it tugged at my heartstrings and I just wanted to grab the Doctor out of the TV and comfort him as best I could while I myself broke down. Very soon afterwards I thought of this, but couldn't type it up as I'd had to have my tea. I'm watching Eurovision now, and _don't _look at your screens like that. I've never actually watched it before and became curious. I'm also supporting Jedward, despite actually being British instead of Irish, because their first song was fun and the song thought up by our contestants was just… blergh. It's the truth. I don't even know if our contestants got through or how to spell their name… it sounds to me like 'Blue' but I could be wrong. First up was Finland! I want to learn Finnish some day, it's been on my list of languages to learn for a while now. I'd never be fluent with it, but… Ooh, Denmark's up now! (I really love the Nordic countries, can you tell?)

So… just ignore me nattering on and read this! I think it can explain itself.

**Chapter 1 – French for 'Beautiful'**

"Hello, Doctor… nice to meet you." the TARDIS said through her tears.

"Please don't…" he said, his own tears only pricking his eyes. He through felt dry, his mouth felt like sandpaper, and found he'd lost the ability to speak. _How ironic_, he thought to himself.

"Don't you know anything about your vessel?" she breathed, "_I'm not going anywhere…_" and at last there was a blinding light emitting from the dying body.

"Doctor, what's happening!" Amy yelled – the light was so blinding that they'd had to take a step back and shield their eyes.

"I don't know!"

After a few minutes, the lights stopped and they could see undeterred again. Standing there was the TARDIS – the human version – but she'd changed dramatically. Her hair was no longer a crazy mess, and looked as if had been fixed completely. Her dress was no longer in mix-matched tatters, but looked as it was brand new and not made from other bits of cloth that had been randomly sowed together. And she wasn't glowing any more and she was _still there_.

The Doctor stood openly gawping at her for a few minutes, and licked his lips in an attempt to get his voice working again, "How can you, ah… still be here?"

"Well, it's all quite complicated. I'm still connected to my machine body, of course, but I made myself stay in this form for you. More specifically, I became a Time Lady. Or this body did, can't be sure about the whole machine body but I'm sure that's just the same as it's always been."

"You… how is this possible?"

"Oh, give me a little more credit! And you haven't even noticed that I'm not talking from future dialogue any more, I also made myself capable of being able to talk without relying on the future all the time. Of course, I can still see into the future a bit in this body, but otherwise it's just the body of a normal Time Lady – it's even able to regenerate."

"Can we talk privately for a minute?" he asked, bringing her out of the console room and into one of the many corridors.

"I… What am I going to call you when we go travelling and I need to introduce you? I can't just call you 'the TARDIS', you need a proper name and _don't _say I can call you sexy because that's not a proper person's name and you know it, it's also something that only I can call you when we're alone."

"Hmm…" she put a hand on her hip while in thought, and he couldn't help but stare at those shapely hips, "I don't know what I could be called besides 'the TARDIS', I've never really thought about it."

"Yes, I thought as much, but we really need to think of something."

"What about 'Azul'?"

"What about it?"

"It's Spanish for 'Blue'."

"Yes, and…?"

"Think about it, Doctor. It can be a girl's name, and my outside is blue. It makes sense to call me Azul."

"No, 'Azul' doesn't suit you… You've always reminded me of bluebells. How about I call you Belle?"

"Why 'Belle'"

"Well, there's the Cloister Bell, and…" he gave her a salacious smirk, "…it's French for '_Beautiful_'."

"You know what I think?" she said, catching on to their flirting game.

"What?"

She leaned forward, making sure to give him a show of her ample cleavage, "I think you haven't kissed me yet, and…" she said, throwing his smirk right back at him, "…_you want to_."

"I think you know me too well."

"I've been with you for over 900 years; I think I'm at liberty to know you too well by now."

"…You make it sound like being with me is a life sentence."

"It always has been for me, but I love you all the same."

"Trusting that you're up for it… would you like to adjourn to our bedroom?"

"I'd love to, dear."

"Don't call me 'Dear'. I get to call you that, not the other way around."

"Can I call you 'old boy'?"

"No."

"Oh come on, you get to call me 'old girl' all the time!"

He put an arm to her back and pulled her flush against him. They were at his door now – _our door_, she reminded herself, "And don't you love it?" the door was unlocked and they entered, looking forward to their new life together – as not just pilot and ship, but as lovers and equals.

**A/N: **This is not an end to it! This is only the start, I'm going to get started on the next chapter next. Austria is on Eurovision now, and the woman singing is _very loud_. That's the last I'm saying on the matter.

Iceland is up now. Another Nordic country! So far all the Nordic countries' songs have been to some good standard, and that standard does not end here! I'm typing up chapter 2 now, if any of you are wondering. Please R&R! I love your reviews.


	2. Sunlight

**A/N: **Anyone else looking forward to how this fic pans out? I am! I think the Doctor and the TARDIS (who is Belle, just saying if anyone's forgotten) will turn out to be just like an old married couple or something along those lines. So in other words, they'll be CUTE together. Or the Doctor will be cute and the TARDIS will try to be the voice of reason, I'm not sure yet… but the proof is in the pudding, so-to-speak!

And, please **no flaming**… I can't believe I'm having to say this again after all these years. It's FAN FICTION, people. The clue is is the name – so stop with your sanctimonious bullshitting, enjoy the ride and work on your own writing if you're so mad about a bit of silly fiction because you're obviously just compensating for your own shortfalls if you're really thinking of bombarding my fic with crap, and your reviews have henceforth been removed. And to those of you who sent me quite nice reviews, I'm really sorry but some people just don't know when to enjoy a good thing. If you sent me a nice review, let me offer my deepest apologies for this and you win a dozen free cyberhugs! If you sent me a nice review your review hasn't been removed, just the ones where the people obviously have a mental deficiency and feel the need to take it out on an innocent piece of writing.

Now ignore my ranting and read on, and bolster any ignoramus you may encounter during this chapter! It may be a good omen – meaning that I wont encounter any more bullshitters whilst reading reviews. Fingers crossed! Although strictly speaking I haven't crossed my fingers in years… Rating changed to T because someone said the descriptive flirting means a T rating and I totally agree. Hi if you read the first chapter and are still reading, any of you! This fic got so many reviews from only 1 chapter, now I've got over the shock of those bullshit reviews I can write this for you guys.

**Chapter 2 - Sunlight**

As the artificial orange sunlight fell through the gap in the curtains, the two awoke contented.

"Hello, you."

"Hullo, my bluebell."

"You're going to have to stop calling me that. 'Dear' and 'Old Girl' are fine, but I have to draw the line at some point."

"You weren't complaining last night." he said with a wink.

"It was my first time, I hardly had the coherence to complain." she replied, hitting him with a pillow, "So this is how it is for all you humanoids? You're inactive at night and active at day?" she yawned.

"Yes, but it's mostly a human thing. You know the Time Lords rarely needed sleep – but _we_ kind of wore each other out last night, didn't we?" he grinned bashfully. She blushed, he noticed.

"Yes, well… You know there's something I've always been interested in having besides sex?"

"What?"

"Breakfast. I know that nearly every civilized species partakes of it, and I've seen it first-hand when watching you and your companions over the years. I've never eaten anything before besides rift energy, and I imagine this body will be getting hungry soon." as if her stomach were restating her point, it rumbled lowly.

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry too – and the Pond's will be wondering what happened to us after we left them in the console room last night."

"I think they'll have _some _inkling."

* * *

><p>Amy (Pond) Williams brought the milk carton out of the fridge, only half-registering her actions. The TARDIS had been going haywire all night, rumbling and tumbling and throwing her and Rory about as they tried to get some rest. <em>Must've had something to do with what she and the Doctor were doing last night<em>, Amy thought with a smirk.

Rory was less aware of what they'd been doing, "What do you think happened last night? Was the Doctor examining the TARDIS for very long?"

"Rory, I love your innocent mind but sometimes… I don't think the Doctor was _examining _her last night, but you could call it examining if you like."

Rory realized what she meant, and his cheeks became bright red, "Oh."

"There you go."

As if on cue, the Doctor and the TARDIS – now fully dressed – walked into the kitchen.

"So, TARDIS… I'm sorry, I can't keep calling you TARDIS, it doesn't feel right." Amy said, embarrassed.

"Call me Belle – his idea, not mine." the TARDIS said, "I'm sorry, we're not properly acquainted even though you're _living _in me. I think I once called you 'the orange girl'."

"I'm Amy, and this is Rory." she said, gesturing to her husband.

"Ah yes, the pretty one."

"Aren't I or Amy pretty?" the Doctor said indignantly.

"I like people with stupid faces. Why do you think I stole _you_?"

"You stole him? Do tell!" Amy said, sitting at the table.

"Yes, after we've eaten."

* * *

><p>The TARDIS and Amy felt they got along quite well – they found they had similar tastes in poking fun at the Doctor.<p>

"A scarf!"

"The longest one you could have seen, and stripy! And don't get me started on his sixth incarnation, it was like a recreation of the technicolour dreamcoat!"

"Yes, okay ladies, I think we've had enough of 'laugh about the Doctor' day."

"Oh, don't be such an old spoilsport."

"Alright, you've had your breakfast, now lets get somewhere."

There was far less turbulence than on a regular flight through the vortex – probably because the TARDIS was actually helping to take them where they _wanted _to go for once, and was helping the Doctor pilot.

They were inevitably flung to the ground, and the regular landing noise sounded.

"Somewhere simple – Earth, Britain, May 2011."

"_Simple _is right. Please can you take us to a pub? I miss a British pub." Amy groaned

"Oh no, no alcohol! Why ruin a perfect day?"

"You're boring."

"And you obviously don't know that it isn't even the afternoon yet, Pond."

"So? Morning snifter."

"_So_, I don't want to get drunk, and it's my timeship that's going to get us all out of here when we're done."

"What are we going to do, exactly?"

The Doctor opened the double doors with a flourish, "We're going to a party!"

**A/N: **I'm giving you guys a cliffhanger! And sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I… my head's not been quite into it lately because of those flaming reviews I got. But I know what I'm doing in the next chapter! Some new characters will be introduced – well, not new, they've been in the show before, but this will be their first time in the fic. And you've all been asking for me to continue this! You're all so lovely, save a few unsavoury characters. But that should all be over by now, it just had me a bit shaken that I couldn't really continue. But I'm getting back into the swing of things! Yep…


End file.
